


Highly Unlikely

by DorkyV



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Character Death, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Jock Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Nerd Lance (Voltron), Nerd Matt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Punk Keith (Voltron), Relationship(s), Soft Keith (Voltron), some nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkyV/pseuds/DorkyV
Summary: Keith is a rebellious punk art boy to a single dad, he's angry and rough and likes to bully others but the second he meets this new twink from another school things start to change.Shiro is keith's best friend, a dumb rich snobby jock who is only good for stealing lunch money, looking pretty and having horrible grades. His counselor decides to hire him a student tutor so he doesn't waste his time in detention, a couple lessons later he feels something different for this tutor...And this tutor doesn't want to deal with any of this jock's bullshit.





	1. A Hard Knock Life

**Author's Note:**

> Lets hope this doesn't take another 4 years to produce. and hell yeah im still in the fandom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some chapters will get more spicy later on.

"Morning Keith," Mr. Kogane mumbles with a rather tired tone. 

Keith kept his eyes on the screen below him, muffled faint sounds of deep bass and slow somber voices coming from his black earphones.

Mr. Kogane grumbled a low noise out of a tired annoyance and took one of the thin wires and removed the plug from his ear. 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Having been stuck in his own mind scrolling through an infinite ladder of posts through his tiny little screen box. When he's pulled back into reality he glances down at his dangling wire, then up at his father with an annoyed frown. 

If theres' anything to know about teenagers, it's that you don't ever interrupt their music. Ever.

"What??" he asks sharply, his forehead tense from an already growing bitterness.

"I said good morning Keith," he mumbles again and takes a sip of his steaming warm coffee, the scent of crisp and sweet warm caffeine pleasing their noses but it wasn't enough to lift the whole morning. "You should keep those things off more often it's going to ruin your hearing."

Keith rolled his eyes and plugged his earbud back in, his forehead eased though from his earlier tension, a slight feeling of guilt pressed his chest. He couldn't just not say anything.

"Good morning.." he felt stupid to respond, only soft puppies showed their vulnerability, he hated showing his to anyone. But if his dad told him good morning, he can too. 

"Don't go late again today ok? I don't want you coming late from another detention." Mr. Kogane shuffled to the couch and sat himself there in his comfy robe and blanket. He doesn't bother to look towards Keith for a response, knowing very well his son probably didn't hear him. 

Keith can hear his distant voice sinking through his song lyrics, almost like it was blending with his monotone mood, it was a daily routine. Day after day he can hear his voice sink through his music, through his mind.

"I wont dad." he mumbles back as he stands up from his chair and grabs his bag. walking past the kitchen and looks over at his father cozily sitting in the couch sipping his coffee. 

Most people have left him in this life, but not his dad.

He let his lips curl into a faint smile, walking over to him and ruffles his short curly hair. 

"I'll see you later dad." he says, hearing a faint tired mumble in response. 

Keith walked out the front door and let it close behind him, the sudden chill of the cold fall air hit his face and hands.

Time for another day, another week, another month, another year. All those days alone with only two to call his family, but that's all he needed. 

* * *

"Got the goods kid?' he was a little rougher than usual, having forgotten to eat his breakfast always makes him a little cranky. When isn't he cranky? Maybe when Keith was around, but those two together created the most fearful duo of the school. They're kings of their own.

The smaller boy gulped and shook his head "Shiro please, I need this money today to buy a new History book!" 

Shiro was full of himself, having lots of money would do that to you. You can't control what controls you. 

He rolled his eyes and took the boy's money from his hand, turning over to avoid his squirms to get it back. 

"Shiro!" the kid cries out, immediately jumping to try and grab his money.

"And I need to eat, which personally is better than some small piece of paper." Shiro shoves the money in his jacket pocket and pushes at the smaller boy reaching to get his money back. "And wow 30 bucks? I thought books cost 5!"

"Hey! That's mine! C'mon you ass just give it back!" the smaller boy pushes at the taller teen with weak arms, frustrated. 

"Thanks for your service kid, I'll repay you later." he lies, shoving past him triumphantly. 

Though his triumph didn't last long, a door opening a couple feet away and out came the most annoying bitch of the school. His counselor Mr. Kolivan.

He always wore those stupid suit that made him look like a therapist for wrinkled humans in need of comfort for their final days. It did not match with his man braid or those scars on his face. Looks like after a life or war he decided to take another job that tormented him. 

A job with teenagers, and it's worse than what he saw in the battlefield. He'd take Afghanistan over this any day. 

Except he was nothing how he looked like, Even with the sharpest jaw line alive, his words were softer than a bamboo pillow. All thanks to Shiro of course, he'd dulled him with his stupidity since day one. 

"Shiro, give the kid his money back, I need you in my office right now."

Shiro looked over and groaned, throwing the thin green bills to the floor for the kid to pick up. He walked over to Kolivan's door and leaned casually against the doorway. 

"What do you need me for?'

"Can you sit down?"

Shiro shrugged "Well I feel comfortable right here-"

"Just-! Sit down please, I promise this will be quick." Kolivan snapped back, rubbing at his forehead, Shiro was just sending him closer and closer to death. 

Shiro took in a sharp sigh and cleared his throat, plopping himself down and forced an amused smile on his face. He slunched back in his seat and crossed his arms. 

"Do you know your chances of getting into college?" Kolivan asked. He was just getting straight to the point, the longer he spent with the jock the more of his precious time is wasted. 

And you can buy anything back, just not time. 

"Not that I really need it do I? My dad owns a business and-" 

"I'm not talking about your parents Takashi, this is just about you. Your parents aren't going to give you success and money, you'll have to do that yourself."

He pulled out the first name, he knew when he pulled out the first name things were going for a harder turn. Not going into college was not a thought he had wanted to put as a priority. But it's catching up to him now.

Shiro stayed quiet a moment and opened his mouth to speak but his voice was cut by more of Kolivan's words.

"If you've even looked at the Grade Portal you almost have no chance of getting into a CAL State college at this point." he says and pulls out some papers "You'd be lucky if you even graduate from this school."

Shiro takes in a quick but heavy breath, the thought of his parents coming to mind again, if they knew... 

"4 failed core classes and one missing Fine Arts class, I know you don't care but it's my job to."

Shiro stayed silent 

"You gonna say anything?" Kolivan set his papers aside and looks at Shiro

Shiro bit the inside of his cheek as he sits himself up "What is there to say? I'm fucked?"

Kolivan smiles a bit and turns back to his computer, for once, _for once _he could finally do his job with this puberty human bag of hormones.

"Well not exactly, If you were fucked-er i mean.. screwed, I wouldn't have called you here." he states and starts typing some names "If I didn't care I would have left you back out there stealing little kid's money."

Shiro blinked rapidly and glares at Kolivan in confusion.

Kolivan took a quick deep sigh and takes out a post it note from his desk to write some names. It made Shiro gaze at Kolivan's hands in further confusion, his future was about to depend on a simple name on a piece of paper.

Whatever this was, he'd have to depend on it if he wanted to see any life after high school.

"So I'm assigning you a student tutor, he's got an incredible GPA and will help you pass your online classes." Kolivan slipped the paper over to him 

Shiro groaned in complaints, glaring at the small neon blue slip.

"A tutor? My future depends on some nerd to tell me what to do?" Shiro was irked, the thought of putting the trust onto a smaller kid making his insides turn

"i'm super serious, your first lesson will start today after school in room 487." 

The taller man returned back to his computer, mostly to seek refuge from Shiro's coming assault of raging questions and complaints. He didn't want a student tutor, that was the last thing he wanted. 

Other students in Altea don't seem to like when your'e an upper class talking to a lower life form. He'll grow smaller and smaller. He'll be a peasant.

"Can't it just be an actual adult tutor?? I mean why-"

"Good day Shiro." Kolivan mumbled with a mundane tongue, eyes fixed on the screen.

Shiro looks at Kolivan in surprise and bitter, the crumpling the paper in his hand and storms out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

A student tutor? out of all things...

* * *

You can pinpoint the feeling of disgust when Keith sets gaze onto the school building, the sight of wandering kids was just a mentally cringeworthy thing to gaze upon. 

Yes he knows each and every one of these dweebs meant nothing to him at all, but there was still the loud noise of their lives he can't get out of his head. 

He could never know if their smiles and laughter are fake, like his sometimes was. But he always forgets...

He's not like them. 

The black haired boy takes a heavy sigh and plugs in his other earplug, turning up his music to drown out the loud chatter of teens. He turns it up so loud he doesn't see Shiro just up ahead waving his anger towards him.

"Keith!...KEITH!!!" he lightly smack his forehead with a small slap, which pulled a sudden flinch from Keith "You should watch where you're goin'"

Keith takes a sharp breath and takes out one bud, letting shiros words mix with his music. 

"Morning Shiro, did you bring me a bagel?" he asks, starting to walk just beside him.

He's oblivious to the empty hallway, when the two unite there's fear that trembles the whole school. Everyone moves either to an empty class to hide in or steer their directions another path. 

Make way for Satan's demons. 

The average student called them the Broganes, punks of the school they just can't afford to suspend. They were brothers from other mothers.

The fearful ones called them the Kings.

"Well I'm horrible thanks for asking!" Shiro snaps, but takes out a circular object wrapped in tinfoil. "Yes i brought your stupid bagel..."

Keith smiles and takes it from his hand, his stomach grumbling slightly from the warm chafe scent of toasted bagel bread and the sweet smell of cream cheese.

"Aren't you lactose intolerant?"

"Meh I'll live."

Keith took a large bite out of his food and groans in pleasure at the taste, then taking his glance up to Shiro with a mouthful of food.

"So what's bothering you?"

"It's Mr. Kolivan, he assigned me a tutor because i'm failing all my classes."

"Hah, did he really? That sucks." Keith muffled through his mouthful of food 

"Shut up at least you're ok in yours."

Keith takes another bite and wipes at some crumbs and cheese from the corner of his lip with his thumb. This wasn't like his best friend, suddenly caring about his classes, his grades. But it made sense, and he wanted to help. 

"Shiro listen as much as you're going to hate it; you're really going to need this." he says "You can't solve all those F's on your own."

Shiro takes a deep breath and looks down at the floor, gazing at their moving feet, just driving closer and closer towards the end of the day, step by step. 

Step by step.

heartbeat by heartbeat.

As time ticks, his future remains in danger. Every second he wasted was another gone from his life. 

He won't let time slip.

~

6 long dragging hours seemed like 3 days, teachers always have that mundane tone that sends your eyes in a sleepy trance. 

Shiro swears these teachers are witches. They hypnotize you into failing your classes because to be honest? 

None of these old hags care about anyone. 

Shiro blinks slowly back into reality when he hears a small ring of his phone, flipping it over from its front side to read his notifications.

> "_Who's your tutor anyway?'_
> 
> _message sent from Lil demon_

Shiro took out the crumpled piece of paper from his pocket and read the name.

Lance...

Lance McClain.

Shiro let out a small scoffed laugh.

**What a loser. **

> _ "Someone named Lance. Sounds like a twink from medieval times."_
> 
> _delivered 2:24 pm_

Keith smiled as well, his mind shaping an amusing image. He took a deep breath and sat back in his chair, letting the teachers voice fade out of mind

> _"We only have a couple minutes left my guy, good luck on handling that nerd."_
> 
> _message sent from Lil demon_

**Screw you Keith**. Shiro thought, glancing at the clock and takes a hard ready swallow, every tick that went by was a second closer to his demise. He prayed to god no one saw him walk into that room.

The second the bell rang, Shiro watched as squirming kids stood up and rushed out the door to get home. Yet he stayed in his seat, he knew standing up and getting out that door would be admitting defeat.

He takes a look down at his phone and tried to force some distraction from him and his teacher at her desk, but did not see achievement. 

Mrs. Saravia takes a glance up at her jock student and blinks. 

"Shirogane? What are you still doing here?"

Shiro flinched at the sound of her voice, hoping that it would have never came. 

"Uh.. it's just kind of hot outside, i like the A.C. in here." he shrugs it off to keep his cool. 

"Shiro it's 71 degrees outside and it's cloudy." she states, her grouchy attitude irritating "get out of my classroom I have a meeting in 5 minutes."

Shiro sneered to himself and takes a heavy glance down at his small post it paper, reading the name again. 

He shoved the paper in his pocket and stood up from his seat, shooting a small glare at his instructor before walking out towards room 487.

**Well then Lance, get ready for my bullshit.**


	2. Knowledge is Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro thinks he's the school's toughest rock, but someone unlikely showed him his place. Keith has a normal day in art until someone enters the groupchat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't specify that it was a chaptered story earlier but I got it now.

"Where is this damn room again?" Shiro mutters to himself and takes a glance down at his crumpled blue slip of paper then looks up and around. 

"Mr. Simon's room..." he mumbles quietly and looks up at the open door, letting out a slight tired groan. 

he just wanted to go home, watch some shows and maybe stick his hand in his pants if he wanted to, this was supposed to be a relaxing Wednesday. 

**I hate Wednesdays.**

When he walks inside, the first thing he sees is a sleeping tired middle aged man resting on his chair. He was on the verge of tipping over and falling on the pile of books behind him. Drool was dripping from his bottom lip and his mouth was wide open with loud snores choking out his nose. It was 10x louder from his mouth. 

Shiro smirks and takes out his phone to take a picture of the sight, but is suddenly stopped by a gentle but alarmed voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he say quietly, returning his gaze from Shiro back down to some homework papers. 

Shiro looks over at the smaller teen in the middle of the empty seats, not taking much detail other than his curly brown hair and his smooth caramel colored skin. But that's not the only thing he noticed. 

He wasn't nervous, shaking, on edge from being just a couple feet from his royal highness. 

He turns to face him and shoves his phone back into his pocket, clearing his throat. **Now keep your cool, at least no one knows you're here. show him who's boss.**

"Why not? It's just a harmless picture." Shiro shrugs and leans against the wall. "I can keep it if I wanted to."

"Well that 'harmless picture' could seriously embarrass him and if staff saw it he could be in trouble so, yeah not a good idea." 

**Smart ass.**

Shiro rolled his eyes and takes out his phone again to delete the picture. Just get it over and done with. 

"Fine, here i'll delete it." he waved his phone beside his head dramatically to show him the screen of the photo deleted from his gallery "Happy?"

"No, but you did the right thing."

The fuck? What is this? Why is this low life acting more suave than Shiro was expecting? 

Lance marked his territory, his fear of the king was just nonexistent. 

"Look I know you wanna go home and I wanna go home too so why don't we just hurry this up so we can both get what we want?" he says so casually and smooth, he could hear the same familiar tone in some of his teachers, he's dealt with people like him before hasn't he?

Shiro bit his top lip and narrowed his eyes, as if having to think it would be worth it to sit down now and work on some meaningless papers. 

Something told him to stay, other than the boy telling him to. What told him to stay?

**Just sit down, no one can see you.**

He listened.

"Fine then, whatever." he grumbled, sitting himself down in a seat two rows in front of the tutor. His arms crossed roughly against his chest, slouching against the chair as he gives lance a low narrow of his eyes. 

"So you a classic nerd or one of those Marvel Know it all groupies?" Shiro grumbled, picking at his teeth with a small toothpick. 

Something small clicked inside of Lance, Shiro's abrupt cheeky moves pressed all of his wrong buttons. 

Not these jerks again, he didn't want to deal with these ill-mannered jerks again. 

"What's your name again?" Lance shifted his attention from the papers to the jock, his eye twitched, there was something annoying him.

The way his body moved, his elbows now propped up onto the table. It shifted his upper body upwards, turning all his focus onto Shiro. Something definitely clicked.

"You have to be kidding right?" Shiro scoffed out a small chuckle "Tell me you're kidding."

"I'm not."

Shiro scoffs again, uncrossing his arms to lean back and look up towards the ceiling. 

**The disrespect, the _nerve. _**Shiro thought

"Takashi Shirogane-" Shiro mumbled up towards the ceiling, as he wanted everyone to know, you can't treat him like this smart aleck was. No one disrespects _him. _"-that's my name."

"Right then Taka_SHIT_, if you want to live to see life after high school I suggest you sit up and get closer so you can stop wasting my time."

**The _hell _did he just say?**

Shiro turned his gaze quickly down towards the smaller teen, widening his eyes at the word choice, the fucking _audacity-_

"What the fuck did you just-"

"You heard me, I know that I'm your only hope at this point and you do too." Lance picked himself up just so he was over Shiro. "So in case you don't want to be a homeless bum just get closer, sit up and shut up."

Shiro widened his eyes, he felt his cheeks redden. The sight of someone cowering over him brought a strange sensation to his chest, but he forced himself to push it away, turning his gaze away from Lance to move himself closer. 

The harder he bit the inside of his cheek, the more tense he grew, the more strained he felt in his head and hands. 

He wanted to punch him, so bad. 

"This isn't going to be fun is it?" Shiro mumbled, his high bitter for the tutor only growing. 

Lance sat himself back down, recollecting himself with a deep sigh and a soft smile, as if nothing had happened.

Shiro knew what that smile, he had done that before, it was his power move. Well Shiro had one too. 

**Oh you little shit, it's on. **

* * *

> _"So how was your first lesson yesterday?"_
> 
> _message delivered_

Keith knew he shouldn't be texting whilst walking trough a busy morning road, but at this point? He's just a high school student. 

**If they hit me they hit me. **

> _"It was so much fun, we bonded and ate some In N Out together."_
> 
> _message sent from Eyeliner gay_

Keith rolled his eyes with a small smile, one he gets to the other side of the road he leans against the metal fence just to continue this poetry.

> _"Oof. It was that bad was it?"_
> 
> _message delivered_
> 
> _"I fucking hate this kid Keith, I want to destroy him and everyone he loves."_
> 
> _message sent from Eyeliner gay_
> 
> _"Honestly same, anyway have fun at today's lesson, i have to get to heaven."_
> 
> _message delivered_
> 
> _"You mean Art class?"_
> 
> _message sent from Eyeliner gay_
> 
> _" ;) "_
> 
> _message delivered_

Keith put his phone back down, carrying his medium sized canvas as he makes way into his classroom.

If it's not anywhere between school and public space, this was where he can be a piece of himself.

It was hard to believe that someone who wore black as a fashion choice with leather pants in 104 degree heat, could love something as fragile as art. And be good at it. 

But he didn't care who looked at him and gasped in disgust, this was him, and he can embrace it if he wanted to. 

"Hey Mr. Wright." He mumbled towards his teacher and heads towards the back of the classroom after grabbing all he needed. 

"Morning Keith, microwave is broken today so sorry, no pop tarts." 

"Whaaaaat? Adam you suck." Keith teased, sitting himself down as he pops open one of his small paint bottles.

"It's 'Mr. Wright' Keith, and calm down."

He pulled up a large metal box, still shiny and glimmering like the light from God himself shone down upon it. 

"I bought a new one."

Keith smiled widely, it was always a treat to see him smile. 

"Thanks _Adam."_

Adam let out a low heavy sigh

"Why do I let you-..."

Usually when he got attention outside of the boundaries of this class are awkward and unpleasant, it always seemed like he was about to break loose and release whatever monster he was chaining back. 

And sometimes he did, if you stepped on the back of his shoe or called him the simplest name, God help you. 

But inside his safe zone, he liked the attention, the 'oohs' and 'wows' of compliments from his peers on his work gave him something he usually never felt before in his chest. 

That was until the door opened. 

Adam looked towards the door of the room, seeing an awkward small teen stumble inside with 2 large sketchbooks and a big pencil pouch sticking out from the zipper. He was panting, as if it had taken him a while to find the room he was looking for, his hair curled and messy. 

He took a small gulp, then started shuffling towards the instructor with small awkward steps. He opened his mouth to speak until Adam looked up and noticed the boy.

"Oh- everyone I need you to stop what you're doing for just a second and look over here."

Keith doesn't bother to take a glance up, continuing to brush his small brush against his canvas with small slow strokes. When his fingers gripped the paintbrush he wasn't in a stuffy classroom anymore.

He was home. Or at least, as close as he could be. 

"Keith, hey Keith-!" Adam calls out, his hand lightly touching the new student's shoulder. 

Keith blinked back to reality, looking up at Adam and the sweaty gawky student beside him. 

"This counts for you too-,' he clears his throat, "Alright everyone I'd like to introduce a new student to our class..."

He looks down at him a moment and lightly pats his back "Say your name bud." 

It took him a-lot of strength to say his own name, he seemed to open his mouth but close it again to avoid his embarrassment. 

Too late for that, small slight giggles and forced snickers were scattering across the room. 

"I'm.. My name's M-Matt.." he gulps and rubs his own arm.

Keith raised an eyebrow, watching his movements and the way his cheeks flushed. He trailed his focus onto the front of the classroom, setting his brush into the small jar of water he had beside him.

Adam smiles to try and bring comfort to the newbie.

Didn't really work. 

"He's a new student to Altea, moved here about a couple weeks ago."

Matt turned his gaze down, avoiding the smirks of other people's faces. hoping no one would notice his discomfort. 

Keith looked down as well, not wanting to push all his attention on someone he wasn't going to know. 

Just another body in a room to fill up space. 

"So say your greetings and get back to work," he mumbled and looks down at Matt 

"You can sit at Keith's table for now ok? he's the only one there." he say and pets his shoulder. 

Adam wasn't much of a teacher, all he ever did was announcements for his class and sit down to watch Youtube for 7 hours. At least he would leave him alone now. 

Matt looks over at Keith and takes a hard swallow, then shuffling over to his table slowly and opens one of the chairs to sit himself down. 

He feels his hands nervously tremble as he scatters his things all over the desk, looking down. 

Keith strokes against his canvas once then looks up at the small curled haired boy sitting in front of him. He narrows his eyes, he can see him much better now, he had freckles, scattered like mom's kisses all over his face. Most of them were on his cheeks, but there were a few small ones below his pink lips ad eyebrows. 

He couldn't stop observing, even for a second. He didn't take much notice of his eyes until they glanced up at his. 

Keith quickly glanced down at his work once again to avoid his gaze, painting another red stroke to his canvas. 

Matt blinks twice, looking at the black hair of Keith's head, the only thing he was able to see anyway. But having managed that little glance of those eyes.

he's never seen those kinds of eyes before. 

Matt gathered all his courage to take a deep breath and scoot a bit closer in his chair.

He was the new kid, a little squirm of movement will get him to look his way again. And it did.

Keith took another glance up at the new art kid, watching him smile. 

**Don't do that. **

"Um, hi." Matt said so softly and awkwardly, he lightly sat himself up to see him better, but he watched as Keith hid himself more behind his canvas. 

He didn't just hide his work or his nose and eyes and lips. He hid _himself. _

"Hm.." Keith mumbled, trying to sheild his vision with his black hair as well, but he still pushed. 

"My names Matt." he greets, watching him with a gentle smile, fuck it was just so gentle.

Keith looked around, watching the other student watch in awe and surprise.

_He's talking to Keith.. He's talking to Keith.. No one just talks to Keith._

Keith bit his bottom lip but he pushed away their whispers, turning his attention to the freckled geek. 

There was something. Something told him to say hi. Say hi. Just say anything.

Anything. 

"My name's Keith.."


	3. There's a Different Side to Every Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and matt have some more interactions, and he hates it when Matt smiles towards him, it's disgusting. haha ... Unless? Also Shiro is fed up with his tutor's big macho act, so he tries to show him his place, instead he makes a big mistake...

**He's such a wimp, a stupid stupid wimp. **

14 days with the new kid has been.. well.. strange. 

He's gentle, kind, basically just a geek who likes to sketch superheros beating the shit out of villans. 

Keith rather likes the villans better than the superheros. They were just more relatable. 

Keith lets out a sharp sigh, lightly flicking his wrist to get rid of the cramps in his hand, then setting his work aside next to him on the empty chair. He whipped his phone out to let the layers dry, resting his back against his chair as he scrolls through blocks of random images.

Matt looks up at Keith a moment and takes a quick short break from his own project to try and peek at his work. 

Keith notices his movements, watching him lean the upper part of his body over a bit to look at his canvas. He continues to scroll and shifts a bit in his seat to warn off the student. 

But the second he nearly peeked over to see a glimpse of the messy black and red splotches of paint, Keith sat up a bit quickly. Too _defensive. _There was only a small amount of people that could look at his private projects. 

"Something interesting to you?" Keith mumbles, looking from Matt then down to his phone again

Matt blinks and sits himself back down with an embarrassed flush caressing his cheeks.

"Oh! Uh.. well I guess I've been sitting here for a while now... And I haven't seen your work yet..." He mumbles nervously.

Keith raised his eyebrow, watching him fidget with his fingers before grabbing his watercolor brush and dip it in water. He was suddenly timid, as if it was contagious to get Keith's low attitude whenever you spoke with him. 

"Y-you know what you're right I'm sorry." he lowered his head, his discretion showered all over him, from the obvious color of his cheeks to his gawky hand movements. 

Keith slightly puffed his chest from a deep intake of air, his demeanor tensed his forehead. It tensed the same way when his dad pulled out his earbuds every morning to tell him 'good morning'.

"Sorry for what? What am I right for?" He set his phone down, or at least, let it limp in his hands. He hasn't done that for anyone, let his attention shift onto another. Put his _time _onto another.

Unless you were going to be pounded to a pulp. Those 5 minutes are always fun.

"Me.. just being so nosy I guess, I'm..." he takes a small glance up at Keith, he was sitting up, attentive. _Focused._

Matt looked up to see his position in his chair. He can read his sudden anxious change in movement, he knew that pose, he knew it well. he was nervous, just nervous for someone to peek into the small window to his mind. 

"I don't want to embarrass you." 

"Embarrass me?"

"Well yeah, I'm just a no-one right?"

Matt gripped at his own arm, rubbing slightly then tightening his grip. His other hand was lazily brushing at his thin canvas, moving slowly. This piece didn't matter much anymore anyways, it was just a forgotten scrap left in the corner of his mind. All he could think of was his embarrassment. 

"Not really a cool person to be praised from." Matt shrugs 

Keith stared at him. 

He thought Matt was embarrassed, but theres was a small twist in his chest. This gawky, little shit can read what he thought, what he _saw. _

It made him feel... smaller.

Not such a familiar feeling. 

Matt can feel his stare boring through him, he glances down awkwardly and sinks lower into his chair to hide himself from his eyes. 

Keith clenched his jaw harshly, his eyes focused on how Matt moved. 

Suddenly he sat himself up, making Matt flinch. 

_He flinched. _

Keith paused a moment, moving a little more carefully so he doesn't spook the child. That's all Matt was wasn't he? Just a child who thought the entire world was filled with awe and beauty. 

But it wasn't, it really wasn't. Maybe this piece will help him see that. 

He grabbed his canvas, being careful with what was still soggy and what was bone dry. When he turned it to the other side, all Matt could do at first was take a small intake of air, keeping it in his lungs.

The canvas itself was pretty large, an 10in by 12in board, but the inside told him everything. 

The background was dark but pleasing, what looked like a red wall moving down as some black drips trickling down the canvas. In the middle there was a person, it was hard to tell but when Matt shifted upwards a bit he could see features.

A self portrait. 

Matt could read some artwork, but a self portrait was difficult. But he decide to let it be, just let him be.

"Wow..!" Matt smiled. 

**Not that again. **

Matt shifted in his seat to sit straighter and adjusted his glasses to see the painting in clearer view. 

Keith gripped the sides of the canvas a bit tighter, as if when Matt got too close he would hide it again.

"It's amazing! You're extremely talented-"

"Yeah thanks." Keith mumbled. He quickly turned the canvas back around, picking up his brush from his dirty brown paint water. 

How could he think something dark in life was beautiful too? Fucking idiot. 

He had opened the curtain wide enough anyway, he didn't want him coming in. 

Matt blinks, watching keith sink back into his chair and force his eyes onto the canvas. He was a jerk, but a sweet one. He couldn't help but just smile. 

_ **Stop doing that...** _

_ **You're not supposed to do that. ** _

* * *

> _"I'm going to end this kid Keith."_
> 
> _message sent from Eyeliner gay_
> 
> _"Oh are you?" _
> 
> _Message delivered_

This was the highlight of his day, listening about Shiro's drama with the tutor he hates. Giving him helpful advice would be too boring, he'd much rather listen to the story. 

After all Shiro's life was his soap opera. 

> _"He thinks he's the boss well i'm the fucking CEO up in this bitch."_
> 
> _message sent from Eyeliner gay_
> 
> _"Wow you are such a sore loser"_
> 
> _message delivered_
> 
> _"Shut up emo"_
> 
> _message sent from Eyeliner gay_

Keith chuckled, it was funny when only Shiro called him that.

Shiro leaned against the wall in the hallway, stalling every second to stay out of that room as much as possible. 

> _"I better go now, i'm making my dad some pasta for dinner. Go do your work."_
> 
> _message delivered_
> 
> _"Waiiit stall some time for me pleaseeee.'_
> 
> _message sent from Eyeliner gay_
> 
> _"Come by when you're done you raging homo."_
> 
> _message delivered_

Keith plugged his headphones back into his ear, letting his mind be taken again by loud melodies. But his body continued on default, as if on autopilot. That's just how his brain has always worked, the only thing he felt safe was either with his dad, or with his music. 

* * *

"Fuck, screw you Keith." Shiro mumbled that phrase every time Keith left him to his own defenses. 

He knew he was doing him a favor, learn to live life on your own, solve your own problems. But still..

_ **Dick move. ** _

He picks his head up from the view of his phone and scans the area for any other students. Wanting to make sure there was no one he moves slowly down one end of the hall then the other. 

The left side of his head was telling him that he was looking for anyone to flush out, no one to see him walk into the classroom, the other side of him was just stalling for some time. 

He lifts himself onto one leg to look behind a wall, slower than a jock's brain in pre-calc.

He suddenly jumps when he hears a sharp whist behind him, nearly falling forward. He turns around assuming he'd find a teacher whistling him to get to his class. 

No it wasn't a teacher. It was-

"Lance what the shit?? You scared me." Shiro retorts, huffing out as he fixes the collar of his jacket. 

Lance rolled his eyes and moved back into the classroom.

"Could you hurry up and get in already? I've had to sit here and watch you stall for like 10 minutes."

Shiro blushed deeply and furrowed his brows in embarrassment and anger. He saw him pacing the halls from the windows didn't he? The realization made a rush of heat flood his cheeks. And he strolls into the class with an obvious groan. 

"Stop whining, you're actually doing better in your classes, we're aiming for C's remember?" Lance says as he plops down at one of the desks where he had set up everything. 

Shiro felt his left eye twitch, forcing the anger and frustration in his fists. 

"Yeah...," he used shorter words, it made the use of his grumbled voice quieter. "Yeah I know."

~

"Ok and what do you do here?" Lance asks quietly, pointing his pencil to the problem, as if the big child-man couldn't point it out himself. 

"I can see it I'm not that stupid."

"Your attitude tells me otherwise."

Shiro clenched his jaw, glaring at the teen.

_ **Time to break him.**_

"Well I don't know do I? Isn't that why I'm here?' he sits himself up and shoves the paper away "Why don't you show me?"

Lance blinks rapidly, looking down at the paper being slid towards him, he glares up at Shiro and sighs

"Listen Shirog-"

"No no how about you listen? What's your deal huh? Why the big macho act?"

Lance feels his cheeks flush gently, he opens his mouth to defend himself but the jock continues his onslaught. 

"Do you get off on this hm? You think you found a loophole to act bigger than the big guy, but listen up nerd-," he sits up, leaning himself over the desk to tower over him "you're still the insecure little shit you've always been." 

Lance's face reddens, the embarrassment taking him over.

He starts to fidget with the lower part of his shirt, his actions suddenly turning into flinched gawky movements. 

"i-Well i..-" his words stutter, his growing nervousness bringing an uneasy sinking feeling in his chest and stomach.

Shiro smirks, he had finally won, but decided to push further, wanting to dig the knife even deeper into the open wound.

"You think being a tutor for all the dumb big players here is your ticket to the crown huh?"

"Wh-no i just-"

"Free pass from a bully? A secret highway to a better seat?"

"Shut up! That's not what-"

"I can see through those stupid glasses of yours. You're just a nobody."

Lance takes in a quiet heavy intake of air. He holds it in his lungs a moment as if it'll help prevent the tears from forming in his eyes. But it didn't stop anything, they quickly found way out of his ducts and down his reddening cheeks. 

Shiro saw the broken look in his eyes, his shame and insecurities becoming evident with the glistening drops rolling down his face silently. 

And with just a couple of seconds of time that pass, Shiro felt his chest twist. It twisted when he saw him cry, it was silent. Just soft quiet shaking breaths and whimpers being a bottle cap for a choked sob he held down in his throat.

It hurt? Why did it hurt? Shiro rolled his eyes upward to avoid the awkward stare. 

Suddenly Lance stands up from his desk, glaring at Shiro with a glimmering gaze of anger. It startled him, he shook in surprise at the sudden scraping sound of the chair's legs grinding the carpet. 

**_"He doesn't know me.. he doesnt..." _** Lance thought, the audacity that this fucking jerk had to accuse him of such bullshit. 

But he was right.. In a way. But just in a small way, he had his own side of the story, but Shiro doesn't deserve to hear it. 

He grabs at his things quickly but messily, leaving Shiro's homework to rot. 

"Good luck finding another tutor to save your ass from this." Lance's voice wavered as he spat at him. He pushes past him, moving out the classroom with his head ducked. 

Shiro stares down at his homework a moment, not a single movement to react to his shove past his desk. Nor the papers he left for Shiro to fend on his own. 

He's fucked isn't he? He needed his help, he didn't want to scare the twink away, he just wanted to show him his place. Instead he showed himself his own. What an idiot.

_ **You dumb fuck.** _

_ **You really fucked up. ** _


	4. Stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt finds out that Keith was in his Econ class and decides to try to learn more about him. Sweet jerks just want some admiration. Shiro has some contemplation about his future apology to Lance- Also I have an OC named Vanessa that I've had since 4th grade I love her and I hope you do too.

"Do you like your classes?" Pidge asks through a mouthful of food she shoves into her mouth.

"Pidge please shut your mouth that's nasty." Matt giggles

It's been a full 2 and a half months now he's been here, The school itself is new and bright. There's elevators for those disabled, there's a cafe inside the cafeteria where students can choose out some breakfast choices so no one goes without an empty stomach. The teachers talk like they came fresh out of Harvard, he's getting the best he can out of his classes.

Although the school is nice and his classes are great, it's the people in the school that makes it iffy. Almost every week there's a crowd surrounding two wrestling bodies at lunch and there's young naive boys fogging up the bathrooms with that nasty poison they think is cool to breath.

These are a privilege for the normal student body to witness but with a lower rank, you get an unexpected bonus.

The bullies. 

Most were like princes to the school, due to their high popularity in the school known for their blowing strikes of hurtful words and fists. Matt had avoided most of them, but being a new student he was like fresh meat. 

He's been dealing with one already, every few days he would give him another bruise to hide from his family. 

He took a moment to clear his throat, he loved everything, but the people... Just the people...

"I uh... I like my classes, computer science is fun and I really love my art class." He says as he takes a bite of his own lunch. 

"I don't like my english teacher she's a massive bitch." Pidge complains

"Pidge relax," Matt giggles "i'm sure she's not that bad."

"NO SHE IS."

Matt snorts, having to set down his breakfast so he could laugh without choking. He takes a couple seconds to relax and takes a gentle sigh.

"Anyway they changed my schedule again so I have a new Econ and Gov class next..."

"You have to go through that awkwardness of being introduced again?"

"Well hopefully not, sometimes the teacher just tells you welcome, find a seat, do work."

"Boring!"

"Better than standing up in front of a bunch of people."

Pidge shrugged but nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah I guess you're right."

~

Matt's little slip of paper said room 324, but it's not like he knows the school very well does he?

He wanders around helplessly, heading to the 300 building to search for his class. 

"Why is this school so big..." he grumbles to himself. 

Finally as he picks his head up to look at the door, the bold numbers present themselves on the classroom door. It almost taunts him, showing the small boy the inevitable escape of the awkwardness and humiliation. 

Matt grabs at the door handle and takes a deep breath, his chest tightening and his other hand starting to shake. He could hear the muffled sounds of teens talking and some laughing and giggling.

They're distracted amongst themselves. 

"Ok... here we go." he says quietly and opens the door. 

Turns out they were too easily distracted. 

When he opens the door the first thing he sees is the clammering group of students picking their heads to look over at the sudden member. Matt freezes, his eyes darting across the room scanning over the large amount of students watching him. 

Most kids quieted their conversations to small secretive whispers and others snickered and giggled. All but one surrounded in isolation. He squints his eyes to see who kept their head lowered to hide himself, but a sudden snap gave him realization. 

At first his brain told him to stay still in a silent panic, his eyes wandering over some of the staring gazes.

Matt felt his chest suddenly tighten harshly, his eyes wide. He takes a harsh swallow and moves slowly towards the teacher's desk. He forces his eyes away from the others. The heartbeat he felt was harsh from head to toe. 

"Uhm-"

_ **Shit, my voice cracked. Just ignore it, ignore it!** _

The instructor looked up from her desk, eyes shooting up towards the young shaking boy. 

"Name?" 

"Uh...M-Matt Holt."

Keith furrows his brows slowly and moves his head up to see the familiar boy at the desk. Unexpectedly his heart suddenly jumps, feeling himself shift to try and distract the strange sensation he felt. 

"Oh you're the new one? Sit in an empty seat I'll be right with you."

Matt nods with a graceless movement and shuffles his way to an empty desk. He looks around searching for an empty seat, but the eyes always falling back to the only clear seats next to the isolated one in the corner. 

Keith felt a small groan creep from his mouth

_"**Not me don't sit next to me." **Keith begged_

Matt takes a sharp shuddered breath and shuffles to a seat in front of him and sits down eagerly, not wanting to become any more of a beacon of interest to the class. 

_"**SHit!" **_

Matt arranges his things, getting out his paperwork and his small blue pencil pouch. He arranges his pouch to the corner of the desk, then setting his blank paper in the middle. 

Keith had never felt a bigger eye roll than he did today watching the kid unpack his entire house all over his desk.

The smaller boy bit his bottom lip, something told him to say something, his heart racing. With enough internal courage he shifts in his seat and turns around. He lightly pokes Keith's head with a soft tap and tilts his head as he watches him lift his head to look at him. 

God, his eyes so close, the detail...

_ **"If you fucking smile at me i swear i'm going to-"** _

Matt smiled, his soft looking lips curled upwards into something so genuine and gentle. Keith hated it. Nothing in this world could ever be this happy, this cheerful or filled with euphoria. All he could imagine was how fake that smile was. It IS fake isn't it?

"Looks like we meet again don't we?" he says, suddenly feeling more relaxed with himself, the quiet boy giving him a sense of safety and assurance. 

"Mm."

"Do you know what we're doing?" 

"Mm no"

Matt looked forward and takes out a white worksheet, then turning towards Keith again and shows it to him. 

"In my other class this was the last thing we were doing.. Did you guys do this too?"

Keith looked down from his phone to his paper and then up at Matt's. He nodded slowly once then hides himself in his curled elbow over the desk. He wanted him to stop, stop talking to him like he was his friend. Stop looking at him like he was kind, stop looking at him like he was... _someone. _

But Matt pushed, he wanted to be kind, treat him like a being. He lightly pats his head and smiles.

"Cool, thanks Keith." Matt says happily and turns his body back around to start working on his assignment. 

Keith felt his heart jump.

Some kids turn around in surprise to look over at the small nerd sitting so close to Keith.

The only people even allowed to call him by his name is Shiro and his father. Occasionally teachers and the principal call him by his first name as well. Everyone else only ever called him 'Kogane". Of course some others had nicknames, but when you're in his presence its always, always "Kogane".

And no one ever, _ever _touched Kogane, if it was the occasional bump with an elbow he can understand. But make your intention to let you hand touch him, he'll kill you.

Matt looks up to notice all the staring eyes and feels his cheeks flush in heat, causing the skin on his cheeks to fade into a soft red. He quickly looks down to dodge their stares and starts writing his name on his paper.

_**M-a-t-t H-o-l-t, **_ Matt spells his own name quietly in his head, the sound of his own name sounding like a shameful twink. _***sigh***** such a loser...**_

Keith continues to stare at Matt, eyes locked onto the back of his head. He lightly presses the top of his head where he had felt Matt's hand lightly touch. He wanted to grab his shoulder, turn him around and punch him in the face so hard he'll come back with a swollen face. But he didn't. His own shock was shared to some whispering students.

It was somewhat.. nice? 

No.

_ **Maybe today is just not my day, I could beat him up tomorrow if i wanted to, It's just not my day.** _

He keeps his hand on top of his head to mimic the warmth of Matt's small hand on his head, The ghost of his glow now cold on his head. 

* * *

Everyday he saw him carry the same small bag, it was a small fairly sized lunch bag. He would watch it swing from one side then to the other, then he's go to the farthest table with his friends to eat. 

He keeps his gaze on him for way too long, he felt his mind drift in and out of his own head, only two thoughts lingering in his head.

_ **I have to talk to him... but will he forgive me?** _

_ **Also he's.. kinda pretty.** _

Shiro made a small crumpled expression of confusion at his own thought. that wasn't him talking. 

Let's shove that second thought somewhere it wont ever be seen again.

He bit both his lips tight, he listened to the overlapping noises of his friend's laughter and chatter, but not once feeling the motivation to tune into their presence to hear their words. Instead he locks his sight towards his former tutor. 

He needed him again no doubt but, something else needed him. 

What was that something?

Shiro felt both his lips bitten down again and his hands fidgeting with his shirt, his eyes so gentle yet focused, but he nearly blinks into reality when the freckled latino boy looks his way.

He sat up a bit suddenly, wanting to smile, wanting to wave, wanting to say something but before he could act, Lance gave him a look he would never forget. 

Disappointment. 

His teachers had given him that gesture, his parents, even Keith but... never like this. 

Never like this. 

Shiro lowered his hand as he watches him sit down with his own small group.

That smaller feeling that had been presented to him earlier turned heavier, it was getting more of an annoying sting.

"Shiro? Hey, hey heyhey Shiro!" the voice suddenly pulled him by the collar, back into the real world. 

But that feeling was real wasn't it? Was it?

Shiro blinked rapidly, looking at his group of friends at his table and chuckles awkwardly.

Keith tilts his head slightly as he watches him, he could read Shiro better than anyone else. Better than his two friends sitting here now. He tries to take a glance over to what was interesting him more than their daily toilet humor but the only thing that he saw were multiple heads and pillars of the cafeteria.

"Where were you?" Keith asked, his arms crossed.

Shiro opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, instead taking the quickest glance over at Lance then back at them. 

"Pfft Keith what do you mean? He's right here." a voice amongst the table says. 

"You know what I mean Vanessa." Keith teases and lightly bumps his friend's shoulder.

Allura glances over to where Shiro was looking then takes a long slow sip pf her drink.

"You staring at someone's ass?" she asks

"Wh-no i was just-"

"I mean we're not judging y'know, I stare at all the asses of the pretty girls here." Vanessa teases, causing a snort from Allura

"Dude you're so weird shut up." Allura says

_ **Just play along, play along.** _

Shiro forced a small chuckle and shrugs

"Guess I did stare at someone's ass, it was a pretty nice ass ok?" he says casually, shifting himself in his seat.

"I bet it was, can you show me?" Allura asks, taking another sip of her drink. 

"Wh-no!"

"Why not?"

Shiro again opened his lips again hoping an explanation would emerge from his lips but once again, nothing makes it through. 

Allura pushed her head forward as if to try and listen to him better.

"Well?" She urged. 

"W-well cuz it's a dude's ass so you wouldn't care!"

Keith laughs, he hardly ever did, this was always a treat to hear from him.

"Shiro you're gay as hell." Keith snickers

"Aha thanks."

The group resumed to pick up more for their conversation, leaving Shiro to think in his own silence. It wasn't the lack of courage that scared him, it was what Lance was going to say, what words would he give to what Shiro has to say?

He thought, thinking hurt too much rather than just getting up now to ask him. He hated it, the feeling of his chest suddenly moving at a quicker pace, his heart _beating _at a quicker pace. What words what he tell him? What words?

Probably none, why would he care what he has to say?

Why would he?

* * *

"Whoa.. I'm sorry about that Lance..." Matt mumbles quietly

Lance shrugs and sighs.

Lance has been his friend for as long as he can remember, they met in 4th grade at the office nurse because Lance had eaten an apple off the ground and threw it up in the teacher's lap. Matt threw himself off the slide to prove himself to his friends and broke his ankle. 

"I mean he.. wasn't wrong I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I did kind of did it to avoid being bullied, not gonna lie I liked having a bit more authority but.."

Matt tilted his head to watch him

"But what?"

"I also really wanted to help him... he was doing so well too, I thought he would have succeeded.." Lance shrugs again, feeling himself fidget with his necklace.

"Well he's a jerk anyways! At least you don't have to worry about him anymore right?"

"Yeah.. yeah you're right! Nadamas el es un pinche hijo de puto!" Lance pouts

_He's a stupid son of a bitch anyways!_

Matt snorts and giggles "Yes he is! C'mon let's go steal stuff from the vending machine."

Lance gently smiles as he stands up to follow Matt to the back of the cafeteria, yet his smile slowly falls. He only wanted to help him, that feeling of the bigger authority didn't mean much... only safety from the larger jerks that can beat him to a pulp. 

He just wanted to help him. 

But he got what he deserved just leaving him there to figure out pre calculus for himself. 

"By the way what about you? How are you doing so far?" Lance asked

Matt hesitated, hiding a small bruise on his arm with his sleeve

"it's going great! I'm getting As in all my classes." he awkwardly giggles.

Lance watches him a moment, reading him slowly. Once they get to the vending machine, he lets his hands go on autopilot, pressing in some small codes to get multiple free snacks and drinks.

"Uh, that's great but I mean here with people? Did you make any friends?"

"N-not really... But I do know someone in my art and econ class who's pretty chill." he says, helping Lance gather the snacks and sneak them into their backpacks.

"Really? what's his name?" Lance asks, taking out his soda and lets it pop open. He takes a long slow sip to savor his drink.

"Keith Kogane-"

Lance suddenly choked on his drink, coughing out some dribble from his lips as he leans against Matt for some support. Until his throat finally cleared he looks at Matt in disbelief.

Matt watched him in a bit of confusion and shock, his own feelings wavering now about his emo friend with his actions.

"Kogane?? Do you know who that is??" Lance whisper yells

"Lance I just moved here remember? You've been here longer than I have!"

Lance takes a sharp sigh and looks over towards Keith sitting at his table, then back at Matt with cautious eyes. If he had been talking to Keith all this time he could be in some danger from his beatings. 

"He's one of the most popular bullies in this place... Sure he can seem calming at first but make the wrong move he'll snap!" Lance continues with his whispered yells. 

Matt gazes at Lance in confusion. Keith? He had only known him for about over 2 months, he didn't seem like the type to hurt others... 

Well maybe mentally. He was rather just a gentle giant.

"But-"

"No buts! that fashionable mullet is _nothing _but trouble, so you stay as far away from him as far as you can got it?"

Matt gulped, looking up at his best friend then back over at the quiet black haired "mullet" sitting at his table. He had a leather jacket on today, small spikes at the shoulders and the slightest glossy-matted glow shining towards him. He watches him smile and talk easily amongst his friends and smiles.

"He's got a leather jacket..." Matt mumbles, almost in a trance. 

Lance narrows his eyes at Matt then switches his gaze to what his eyes were staring and feels a small jump. 

"Oho-nononono." He chuckles, causing Matt to roll his eyes in annoyance towards him

"What?" 

"NO goo-goo eyes at the e-boy!"

To that demand Matt blushed, ferociously. 

"WHAT? No! I was just-" he sighed sharply "let's just go to the library..." he grumbles. Matt dropped the conversation here, feeling his red cheeks heat up his skin. 

They walked in silence, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest loud enough to feel in his head and his hands. Stop pounding! He looked over at Keith again and blushes wildly when he takes a quick glance back into his own eyes and looks forward again. But Keith kept on looking, watching Matt shuffle away to the door and out of sight, turning a corner of the hallways. 

He kept on looking. 


End file.
